


And a (Not-So-Happy) New Year

by seonghwhydoidothis



Series: Hybrid Seventeen Drabbles [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid!Seungcheol, Human!Jihoon, Hybrid!seventeen, Jicheol, M/M, also this is late for new years eve sorry lmao, human jihoon, hybrid seventeen, hybrid!seungcheol, jihoon is seungcheol's owner but it's not like a power dynamic, puppy cheol omg, this is !! very soft !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwhydoidothis/pseuds/seonghwhydoidothis
Summary: Jihoon might not be a perfect hybrid owner, but he's 100% down to build a pillow fort for Seungcheol when his dog hybrid is scared of fireworks on New Year's Eve.--Alternatively:soft puppy cheol
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Hybrid Seventeen Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	And a (Not-So-Happy) New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! I'm back with yet another (late) fic that's not a request, I'm so sorry about that! I promise I'm making headway on the request book, it's just going a little slow :')  
> Thank you for sticking with me and being so patient! <3

Jihoon was going to march right on over to the neighbor’s house, and demand that they stop shooting off fireworks. It wasn’t even midnight yet, who celebrates the new year before the new year? Each boom that shattered the quaint silence that blanketed their neighborhood sent Seungcheol into more of a frenzy, his puppy ears folding in on themselves tighter and tighter each time until Jihoon thought they would be stuck like that forever. 

Jihoon had to admit, he fell short in a lot of ways, being a hybrid owner. He wasn’t always around, he shut himself in his office more often than was healthy or necessary, and Seungcheol had to fend for himself, a lot. But, he knew when Seungcheol needed him there. Like now, as Seungcheol’s cheeks grew wet with tears. Jihoon knew what to do.

“Cheollie~,” The younger man cooed, tugging his sleeve up over his hands with his thumbs and using the fabric to dry the puppy hybrid’s face off, “Come here. Up onto the couch, I’ll get us some blankets and- _oh_ , Cheollie, you know what we’ll do?”

“Hm?” Seungcheol gazed up at Jihoon through his (incredibly thick, incredibly long) eyelashes, sniffling and blinking as a few fresh tears slid down his face. 

“Let’s make a fort, puppy.”

Jihoon smiled as a small grin flitted onto Seungcheol’s face, no matter how fleeting it was, as another roaring firework exploded right beside their window. Jihoon even jumped slightly, feeling Seungcheol squeeze his hand tight and whimper.

“Okay, you wanna help me? Let’s get the chairs, and-” Another firework had Seungcheol tensing, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Jihoon’s hand like a vice, “we can set it up here. ‘Kay?”

“Mhm.” Seungcheol would have definitely kept his eyes scrunched shut during the gathering process had the job not required sight. There was a suspenseful twenty seconds of silence, where Jihoon sighed in relief, because they’d _finally_ stopped, and then the biggest firework yet lit up the entire house, far too close to the window for anyone’s liking. Jihoon actually screamed, a soft cry escaping his lips before Seungchel was ramming into his back and winding his arms tightly around the man’s waist.

“ ‘S okay Cheollie, I know. I wish they’d stop. But you’ll be okay,” Jihoon could hear his puppy gasping for breath beside (and much above) his ear, “You’re safe. We’re safe here. It’s just lights, remember?”

“But that’s not what lights sound like,” Seungcheol whined, “None of ours sound like explosions.”

Jihoon smiled softly at the puppy hybrid’s naivety, “Not like a light switch. It’s just a way to put colored lights into the sky. It doesn’t work the same as a light switch.”

“Then how does it work?”

Jihoon was reluctant to answer at all, and after he did he definitely regretted it, “Um, sorta like a gun.”

“A _gun_?!”

“But not like hurting people! Just the way that the lights get into the sky. It’s sort of the same stuff as how a bullet fires from a gun. But we won’t get hurt, we’re inside and the lights don’t do anything.”

Jihoon’s explanation did nothing to pacify the distressed hybrid and he sighed, turning in Seungcheol’s grip to tap a finger on Seungcheol’s nose.

“You’re gonna be okay. The faster we get this fort done, the faster we can get inside of it. So come on,” Another firework sounded and Seungcheol’s grip tightened around his owner, “help me get these chairs into the living room.”

Seungcheol nodded, shakily letting go of Jihoon and rushing to cart chairs over to the rug. Thankfully, the neighbors refrained from terrorizing Jihoon’s dog hybrid until they were done gathering their supplies, then another crack sounded and Seungcheol’s knees buckled, sending him tumbling back onto the couch.

Jihoon swore lightly, yanking one of the blankets out from their stockpile and crawling up beside his hybrid on the couch. Seungcheol gladly leaned into his owner’s touch, letting Jihoon wrap him in the blanket and press a kiss to his forehead. Seungcheol really did try to push away his fears, he knew that he was being silly and irrational, light wasn’t going to hurt him from all the way up in the sky, but he couldn’t help it. With every boom that came from outside his heart leapt in his chest and his breathing got more and more erratic..

Jihoon pulled Seungcheol into a light side hug for a few seconds, getting up afterwards to continue the building of the fort. Seungcheol watched with teary eyes as Jihoon quickly fashioned a small fort for them both, scrambling to get to the makeshift door before it even existed. Jihoon chuckled softly, ushering his puppy inside and crawling in after him. There was a pile of pillows stacked in one of the corners of the fort and Seungcheol waited for Jihoon to prop himself back up against them, crawling into the human’s (much too small) lap once he was seated. 

Jihoon had set his laptop inside of the fort and he grabbed it, opening it up and going to Netflix. He picked out Seungcheol’s favorite movie, (Lady and the Tramp,) and let it play with the volume all the way up. The fireworks continued on outside, but the movie was enough to distract Seungcheol (mostly).

Midnight came and went and the fireworks only got worse. Jihoon swore softly as the credits began to roll on the movie, because that meant that there was nothing left to do but go to sleep. Seungcheol never lasted past midnight and Jihoon was strong enough to carry him, but Seungcheol was really _really_ tall, and he was worried that he’d fall and hurt them both.

So he shut the laptop, bringing a hand up to gently brush over Seungcheol’s cheek. The dog hybrid leaned into Jihoon’s touch, closing his eyes and flinching when another firework sounded.

“Ready for bed?”

Seungcheol’s eyes shot open and he shook his head vehemently, “No! I can’t sleep! Not with the-”

“I know Cheollie, but you’re not gonna make it otherwise. You know you get sleepy after midnight.” Even if Seungcheol had wanted to protest he couldn’t have, his eyes were drooping and a yawn escaped his lips every few minutes. 

“But…” Seungcheol’s lower lip looked like it was beginning to wobble, “I don’t like the dark, and I can’t sleep with the fireworks, and both together is too much.” His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence, as his eyes flitted down to stare at his lap and glazed over with tears. 

“Would it be better down here in the fort? We can bring down our big blankets and all of our pillows, and we can plug in your nightlight over there.” Jihoon pointed to one of the chairs that was holding their fort up, where an extension cord was resting, already charging Jihoon’s laptop.

“So it won’t be dark?” Seungcheol rubbed at his eyes and Jihoon shook his head, tugging the dog hybrid closer and letting Seungcheol hide his face in his neck. 

“No, it’s not gonna be dark. It’ll be just like when we plug it in in our room, just a little bit of light so that it’s not completely dark.”

Seungcheol was usually perfectly content with the little nightlight that Jihoon had bought him, so Jihoon wasn’t really sure what the problem was when Seungcheol furrowed his brows and tucked his face back into Jihoon’s neck.

“ ‘S not enough. The noises are too scary.”

Jihoon sighed, running a hand gently through Seungcheol’s hair, “”Cheollie, I know you’re scared, but I don’t know what else to do. I can’t stop the fireworks, no one is gonna be intimidated enough of a 5’3 man in his pajamas to stop shooting them off.”

Seungcheol giggled a little at the image, but ultimately the frown that had been plaguing the hybrid all night crept back onto his face.

“Jihoon?”

“Hm?”

“Can we get the christmas lights?”

Jihoon deliberated for a quick moment before nodding, humming in agreement, and gently nudging Seungcheol out of his lap as he crawled out of the fort. He knew where the strands of lights were, and if he was correct, there were a few strands of white lights that they could use to make it brighter. Seungcheol was quick to follow behind Jihoon, tensing every time another firework went off.

Jihoon was able to retrieve the box of unused lights from the storage room, untangling the white strands rather quickly and handing them to Seungcheol as he put the box back. There was an especially loud firework and Jihoon heard the lights clatter to the ground behind him, and he quickly turned to grab Seungcheol, pulling the man into a tight hug.

Seungcheol finally broke, sobs shaking his body and weight sagging onto Jihoon. The man nearly tipped over had it not been for the shelves of storage space behind him, so he let Seungcheol do what he wanted.

“I know, I know, it’s okay, we’re safe, I promise.” Jihoon was having a hard time keeping his own tears at bay, because there was almost nothing he hated more than seeing Seungcheol cry. He did all that he could, running a comforting hand through the hybrid’s hair as his other wrapped tightly around the hybrid’s waist. 

Somehow Jihoon managed to hoist Seungcheol off of him for just long enough to grab the string of lights from the floor, then let Seungcheol wrap his arms and legs around Jihoon so that the younger could carry him back into the living room. The dog hybrid was quickly laid in the fort, resting up against pillows and under blankets while Jihoon hurriedly strung lights up around the top of the blankets.

By some miracle, no more fireworks went off while Jihoon was stringing their lights up, so the younger man was able to slide under the blankets and wrap Seungcheol tight in his arms before anything else happened.

Seungcheol pouted pitifully, bottom lip stuck out as he let his head flop onto Jihoon’s chest. The tears in his eyes slowly receded over time but with each loud bang from next door they became more abundant. 

Slowly but surely, the way that Jihoon was running a hand through Seungcheol’s hair and over his ears put the puppy hybrid to sleep, his eyes closing for longer than they opened before they shut for the night, one last sniffle heard before silence.

Once in a while, a firework would whizz through the air, startling Seungcheol into opening his eyes, a frown etching itself onto his features before Jihoon copped his cheek, squishing it lightly and whispering to him to go back to sleep. Eventually, Seungcheol was asleep deep enough to where he no longer stirred at the noise of the fireworks, instead drooling slightly on Jihoon’s shirt as he slept. 

Jihoon smiled adoringly at his puppy, pinching the tip of one of Seungcheol’s slightly floppy dog ears before finally letting his head slump back onto the pillow behind him, eyes fluttering shut for the night now that he knew that his puppy was safe and sound in his arms.


End file.
